


The Last Warrior

by SilverPrince



Category: Code Lyoko
Genre: Dominance, Latex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-06
Updated: 2012-04-06
Packaged: 2017-11-03 03:18:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverPrince/pseuds/SilverPrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Passions run high in the heat of war, but where do they go after the battle is won?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Warrior

Ulrich heard the door slam, but had almost no time to react before William had darted up behind him and placed a hand over his eyes. “What the hell?” Ulrich exclaimed, futilely trying to tear it away. This was an egregious violation of one of his most sacred laws: no physical contact. Especially when William Dunbar was involved.

Well, no physical contact except when necessary, anyway.

“I have a surprise,” said William, with a hint of glee in his voice. Or maybe it was deviousness. It was hard to tell with him, since they were basically the same emotion.

“What.”

William let go of Ulrich, ruffling his hair as he pulled his hand away. “Turn around and see for yourself.”

“Could you get any more annoy-”

Ulrich turned around in his chair, eyes in mid-roll, when he saw William. The boy was already ridiculously tall, but the effect was even more pronounced when Ulrich was seated, looking up at his smirking face, framed in that wild black hair. But it wasn't William's piercing glare from on high that struck him – no, it was the latex bodysuit. 

It contoured his every curve. Every curve. Shiny, black, and smooth, something about it lit a spark deep in Ulrich's core. It might have been the resemblance it bore to a suit William had worn a long time ago, another world away. It might have been the ridiculous package straining at the junction of his legs. It was probably the second one.

William gently placed a finger on Ulrich's throat and slowly slid it up to his chin, softly closing his jaw. He winked. “Do you like it?” Ulrich opened his mouth to say something, but William quickly moved his finger to cover Ulrich's lips. “Shhh, just nod.”

Ulrich slowly nodded.

William bent over and replaced his finger with his own lips. A quick, soft kiss and then he pulled away, Ulrich craning his head to follow him. William chuckled softly. “You don't even acknowledge my existence outside, but in here, you can't get enough of me.” He paused to stare at Ulrich again, his eyes scanning up and down. Ulrich exhaled shakily under his gaze. “You slut.”

William grabbed Ulrich's arm and pulled him up and around with ballroom dancer dexterity. Ulrich slammed into him, and wasting no time, William placed one hand on the back of his head and the other firmly grasping his ass. He went right for his neck, grazing it with his teeth before kissing it with abandon. Ulrich's breath hitched and he collapsed into incoherent moaning.

“Do you want me?” William said, his lips hovering just over Ulrich's neck. Ulrich whimpered.

The boy in latex threw him onto the floor, placing a foot on top of Ulrich's chest. “Say it! Say you want me!” His eyes were alight with an enraged passion Ulrich hadn't seen since... well, since his eyes weren't his own. He stared up at six feet and three inches of black latex, gleaming in moonlight coming in from the window. It could have been any late night, on the way to the factory, with fear gripping his heart at what XANA would do next – what William would do next. The adrenaline pumping, the corners of his vision fuzzy as his head rushed – the fate of the world at stake, with that lithe and demonic boy standing in the way. Lunging at him, sword in hand, all that power and intensity focused solely on him. 

For years, the dreams had haunted him. He would wake up in a cold sweat and tight boxers, with the last images of that shadowy suit and the growling, glaring boy in it. He would swear he could still feel the gauntlets on him, tearing away at his clothing. That evil that had plagued his life, though long vanquished, remained in the deepest, most intimate corners of his mind. Long after Yumi had given up, it remained, pulling at him, filling him with a wanting like he had never known. A want for rage and power and passion to surround him and swallow him – to make him forget who he was and all his failures and disappointments. 

William's nightly visits had begun some time ago, in bouts of teenage exploration. Ulrich pushed him away, like he pushed everything away – how he yearned for William to just force him to take him. The black spandex filled his vision, the growling of William's heaving breath reverberating in his head and drowning out his thoughts. 

Ulrich had finally lost himself. 

“I want you,” he breathed. “I need you.”

In that moonlit room, the last warrior finally found peace.


End file.
